An organic light-emitting diode device, also called an OLED device, commonly includes a substrate, an anode, a hole-transporting layer made of an organic compound, an organic luminescent layer with suitable dopants, an organic electron-transporting layer, and a cathode. OLED devices are attractive because of their low driving voltage, high luminance, wide-angle viewing and capability for full-color flat emission displays. Tang et al. described this multilayer OLED device in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,292 and 4,885,211.
A white-emitting electroluminescent (EL) layer can be used to form a multicolor device. Each pixel is coupled with a color filter element as part of a color filter array (CFA) to achieve a pixilated multicolor display. The organic EL layer is common to all pixels and the final color as perceived by the viewer is dictated by that pixel's corresponding color filter element. Therefore, a multicolor or RGB device can be produced without requiring any patterning of the organic EL layers. An example of a white CFA top-emitting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,340.
White light producing OLED devices should be bright, efficient, and generally have Commission International d'Eclairage (CIE) chromaticity coordinates of about (0.33, 0.33). The following patents and publications disclose the preparation of organic OLED devices capable of producing white light, comprising a hole-transporting layer and an organic luminescent layer, and interposed between a pair of electrodes.
White light producing OLED devices have been reported by J. Shi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,823) wherein the luminescent layer includes red and blue light-emitting materials uniformly dispersed in a host-emitting material. Sato et al. in JP 07-142169 disclose an OLED device, capable of emitting white light, made by forming a blue light-emitting layer next to the hole-transporting layer and followed by a green light-emitting layer having a region containing a red fluorescent layer.
Kido et al., in Science, 267, 1332 (1995) and in Applied Physics Letters, 64, 815 (1994), report a white light-producing OLED device. In this device, three emitter layers with different carrier transport properties, each emitting blue, green, or red light, are used to produce white light. Littman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,709, disclose another white emitting device, which is capable of emitting white light in response to hole-electron recombination, and comprises a fluorescent in a visible light range from bluish green to red. More recently, Deshpande et al., in Applied Physics Letters, 75, 888 (1999), published a white OLED device using red, blue, and green luminescent layers separated by a hole-blocking layer.
As is known, low work function metals can be used to dope into an electron-injecting layer (EIL), which is adjacent to a cathode to improve electron-injection and transport in an OLED. For example, Kido et al. reported in “Bright Organic Electroluminescent Devices Having a Metal-Doped Electron-Injecting Layer”, Applied Physics Letters, 73, 2866 (1998) and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,384 that an OLED can be fabricated containing a low work function metal-doped electron-injecting layer adjacent to a cathode. These OLEDs, containing a lithium (Li)-doped electron-injecting layer, exhibit high luminous efficiency and low drive voltage. However, Li and other metals are reported as being diffusive in organic layers resulting in luminescence quenching in OLEDs, for example, as reported by Haskal et al. in “Lithium-Aluminum Contacts for Organic Light-Emitting Devices”, Applied Physics Letters, 71, 1151 (1997). An OLED containing a Li-doped tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum (Alq) layer would also face the problems of luminescence quenching and lifetime shortening, as discussed by Nakamura et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,109.
Despite these advances, there is a continuing need for reduction in drive voltage to enable low power consumption for making OLED devices. Operational stability and luminous efficiency of OLED devices must be maintained to permit their use in more products.